1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of variable magnification reproduction machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variable magnification reproduction machines are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,467, 3,778,147, 3,884,574 and 3,614,574. In machines having scanning optical systems, the selection of a desired magnification value is generally associated with a corresponding selection of optical scanning speed and distance of travel. Such correspondence is particularly present in machines using a photoreceptive surface moving at constant speeds. In such machines, to obtain smaller magnification ratios, one generally scans a document at a faster rate and also extends the distance of travel so that a larger document may be reproduced using the available photoreceptive surface. The minimum magnification value in such machines is dictated by the platen size in the scan direction.
It is also known to switch and selectively terminate platen document scanning of constant velocity scanning means prematurely for smaller documents in a fixed magnification copier, e.g. the Xerox Corporation "1000" copier.
Extending the magnification range to include still smaller magnification values has not generally been possible because of the physical size limits on the platen and reproduction machine itself. In particular, the combination of a relatively small or conventional platen size together with small values of magnification points toward conflicting desire requirements.